


What Lies Beyond The Horizon

by JiMing_DL



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiMing_DL/pseuds/JiMing_DL
Summary: Djeeta is the captain of the Grandcypher and Singularity foretold by legend. But on this moonlit trip across the sky, she shares with Sandalphon the lamentations of a young girl seeking the one thing that has always been out of reach.
Kudos: 35





	What Lies Beyond The Horizon

Beyond the bow of the Grandcypher was the vast expanse of the clear blue sky, extending into the distance for miles to come. The grand airship cut a swath through the towering clouds that dotted the sky, being the only thing that broke up the vastness of the airspace. Beams of moonlight dimly illuminated the deck of the ship, their soft, ambient glow cutting a path through the darkness. Normally both decks of the ship would be abuzz with activity and revelries, but at this hour, nothing but the occasional thump and murmur escaped the stillness of the night sky. 

At the bow of the ship stood its captain and head of the crew, Djeeta. The peerless leader who fought through countless challenges and hardships up to this very day. Whose natural charisma and several strokes of good luck led to her crew amassing a wide array of members, some of whom with ties to powerful kingdoms and organizations from all across the sky. Yet the person who turned her head up towards the night sky looked very much like an ordinary girl. A soft, reflective smile spread across her face as she turned her head towards the moon.

Soft footsteps made gentle _thuds_ across the deck of the ship and were paired with the rattling of armor, prompting Djeeta to turn her head. A warm smile of recognition soon followed as the person she was expecting finally made his appearance. Sandalphon made his way towards the young woman carrying a tray with two cups of freshly brewed coffee. She could smell the coffee’s complex, rich, and fragrant aroma even from that distance, providing a refreshing kick amongst the clear, cool air sky. The supreme primarch’s piercing red eyes met her brown ones as he walked towards her.

Djeeta lifted a cup of coffee from the tray and inhaled deeply, letting the coffee’s fragrance overtake her senses. “Thanks.” she said softly, taking a sip for herself. “Mmmm! No one makes coffee quite the way you do, Sandy.”

Sandalphon grabbed the remaining cup and set the platter down on the deck. “Honestly, you have the strangest requests sometimes. Asking me to brew you some coffee at this hour is nothing short of nonsense. Do you truly plan on staying up until day breaks with no rest? That’s an odd example to set for your crew.”

The girl giggled quietly and gave Sandalphon a wry grin. “Aw c’mon, you know I’m a _fantastic_ leader, I think I’ve earned my caffeine. ‘Sides, all we need to worry about in the next few days is making stops to resupply, nothing urgent.” she said, slowly sipping her coffee. “I like it when the action winds down a bit. You really get a chance to settle down and reflect, don’t you agree?” 

The archangel paused. Reflecting was something he was all too familiar with. In both his two millennia locked away in Pandemonium and however much time passed in the cradle, Sandalphon had nothing to do _but_ reflect on the events of his life and his emotions. For thousands of years, rage, resentment, and bitterness consumed his mind. They corrupted his heart and his mind, and it was his rash actions that led to Lucifer’s untimely demise. Even still after the battle against the Avatar, there was little for him to do besides mull over his actions leading up to that point, the regret carving away at him like a knife. Out of every being in the skies, few could claim to reflect as much as Sandalphon.

“...Yes.” he said at last, masking his lack of words with a long sip of coffee. “The life of a skyfarer is filled with challenges and adversaries around every corner. To have even a brief respite from such a life is reinvigorating.”

“Funny to hear that coming from you. Out of all the challenges and adversaries I’ve faced, you were among the most challenging and adversary-like of them all.” Djeeta teased, leaning in with a smile that was just a little too wide, placing one of her hands on top of Sandalphon’s. “Your fingers are delicate.” 

“Wha-?! D-don’t you dare!” the archangel rebuked sharply, pulling his hand back. “I know my sins better than anyone else... My actions that day were abhorrent and I must live with that regret for the rest of my days. That is my responsibility.”

The girl pulled her arm back and nodded. “And you’ve already atoned for your actions. You’re our trusted crew member now! That cafe you set up in the mess hall is real popular, too.” Djeeta said, an earnest smile on her face. “I’m glad I was able to meet you, pushing me into the abyss of the sky and all. You’ll always be my friend. Plus, this coffee of yours is just _really_ good.”

The supreme primarch’s expression softened and his body relaxed once more. “Yes, friends indeed. This crew has taught me much throughout my time traveling with it, and I’ll always be grateful to everyone for giving me a second chance I never earned." he said, smirking. "So even if it's nonsense, I at least owe you a cup of coffee when you ask for one. Speaking of, you should finish that before it gets cold.” 

“O-oh, right!” Djeeta stuttered, chuckling sheepishly. The two slowly drank their coffee amidst the gentle rumbling of the Grandcypher cutting through the clouds. She finished the last of her cup and topped it off with a satisfied sigh. “That really hit the spot. Thanks for the coffee. I’ll see you around, Sandalphon.” she said, picking up the tray to place her cup on it before handing it to Sandalphon.

The archangel took the tray but did not turn to walk away. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and shot an inquisitive look towards Djeeta. “Lately you’ve been spending a lot of time on the top deck at this hour. This is no isolated incident. What is your aim, captain?” 

The young girl placed her hand around the back of her neck and shook her head slowly. “So you’ve noticed, huh? I shouldn’t be surprised, really.” Djeeta muttered, taking a deep breath. 

“Just about the only service on this ship active at this time is Raduga, is it not? I’m sure Ladiva could provide you something much more substantial than a cup of coffee. But that’s not why you’re out and about, is it?” Sandalphon questioned. He looked down briefly, contemplating his next words. “...If something is on your mind, I’m willing to hear you out. As a friend.” 

The young girl smiled softly. “...You’ve changed a lot, haven’t you? If you’re this willing to help me out, then I guess I don’t have a choice.” she giggled. Djeeta turned around towards the bow of the ship, her gaze fixed on the horizon. “...Do you know why I’m traveling across the sky?” 

Sandalphon put the tray down and took a moment to think. “You are searching for Estalucia, are you not?” 

Estalucia. The legendary home of the Astrals, wrapped in myth and mystery. Countless skyfarers from all across the vast sky take their chances in searching for the island throughout history. Whispers of it being a trove of knowledge and wealth beyond imagination spread throughout the entirety of the sky realm, crossing all manners of boundaries and borders and ingraining the legend in every corner of the world itself. 

It’s said that those who reach the isle have all their wishes and desires granted.

The captain of the ship nodded. “Yes. I got a letter from my Dad telling me to meet him there. That’s why I need to find Estalucia.”

“...Your father?”

“Yes. I haven’t seen him in a very long time.” she answered, her voice shaking as she finished the last part. “...I never really knew my Mom either. He left me alone on Zinkenstill for some big adventure I still don’t know all the details about. I had Vyrn, but...”

Sandalphon was stunned. What could he possibly say to her now? The absence of Djeeta’s parents had never even crossed his mind, such was the difference in his experiences as a primarch versus that of a human’s. And now he was faced with her brave, bubbly behavior slowly fading away before his eyes. The captain still smiled, but that expression now carried a twinge of longing and frustration. The primarch couldn’t stand there, saying nothing, and yet…

“...I’m sorry.”

He mentally cursed himself for such a vapid, meaningless response. He of all people understood that a mere apology was insufficient to encompass one’s regrets and shortcomings. For the supreme primarch to fail to convey anything of sincerity or value was pathetic, so he thought. 

“Oh no, I never told you, so you had no way of knowing! It’s fine.” Djeeta said hastily, giving an awkward laugh as she tried to reassure the primarch. She turned around before her smile could fade away too much and tilted her head, leaning against the palm of her hand. “...It’s strange, right? So many people out there dream about being an adventurer. I did too, I heard so many stories about my Dad’s travels that I wanted to be like him. And now I’ve made it. I’m the captain of a crew, just like him. My dreams came true when they really don’t for other people!” she exclaimed. The girl closed her eyes and lowered her arms, clasping her hands and twiddling her thumb. “...But at the same time, most people get to have a family growing up. And that’s an experience I’ll never have. I was the only kid back at Zinkenstill who didn’t have their parents around... So many times I’d wonder why Dad had to leave me behind, why I had to grow up alone. I don’t know if I’m mad at him, or if I _should_ be.” the captain mumbled sadly. “I’ve seen so many things out in this blue sky. I’ve fought alongside and against legends, and _become_ one, just like my Dad. But the one thing I’ve wanted since I was little, I... I can’t ever have it. No matter what I accomplish from here on out, I’ll never have the experience of growing up with a family...”

Sandalphon bit his lip. Up to this point, he’d seen Djeeta in many different lights. He saw her as the Singularity, the axis of which the sky realm’s destiny revolved around. He saw her as the head of a legendary crew who had at one point been obstacles to his ambitions and were now treasured allies in his quest to carry out his duties as the Supreme Primarch and uphold Lucifer’s ideals. He saw Djeeta as a living legend who brought to heel all obstacles and adversaries in her path. 

But this was different. What he saw before him now was a young girl whose heart had been permanently marked by loneliness and sorrow. A girl who felt lost, adrift in a world she could never fully understand. This was a side of the captain the primarch had never seen before, not one he could have anticipated existing. It was then Sandalphon realized how little he actually understood the person behind the reputation. He was so captivated by her charisma and power that he hadn’t felt any reason to think about her wants and desires. 

_“I’m not fit to call myself a friend to her...”_ he thought shamefully. Frustration. Bitterness. Longing. He understood these emotions well, so how could he have been presumptuous enough as to act as though Djeeta didn’t harbor those same feelings? 

“...You’ll find him. You’ll reach Estalucia, the island of the Astrals, where no skyfarer has reached before. And your father will be there, waiting for you.”

What Sandalphon told the captain was a bold claim. Even the primarchs, who previously held responsibility over aspects of the world itself, didn’t have the faintest idea as to where Estalucia could be in the sky. Yet he spoke confidently regardless and truly believed what he said. _“If anyone can accomplish it, it’s her.”_

Djeeta turned around and gave Sandalphon a soft, weary smile. “...Thank you. I try to tell myself that every day, but it’s nice to hear someone else say it too. Whenever I look at the horizon of the sky, I think about my mission.” she said, putting a hand to her heart. “...I think about how Dad’s out there, waiting for my arrival, somewhere in the distance of that horizon. That’s why when things get quiet like they are now, I head up on the top deck to look out to the sky, and remind myself of what it is I’m out here adventuring for in the first place.”

Sandalphon took a shaky breath. Djeeta turned to the vast horizon of the sky before her, searching for someone important to her far beyond her ability to see out into the distance. Unlike before, this was a feeling he could understand easily.

_“...Lucifer...”_

Sandalphon had promised to reunite with Lucifer one day, after his duty in the sky realm was done. When that would happen, or even if it was possible to return to him wasn’t clear. That sense of yearning for someone-no, _longing_ for them… It was one he understood all too well, and so did the captain. 

“...You have us behind you.” the primarch asserted, taking a step forward. He carefully laid a hand on Djeeta’s shoulder. “All of us. Everyone in the crew chose to follow you for a reason. We believe in your abilities, and we’ve chosen to stand by your side, every step of the way.” he said, his voice rising as he struggled to lift the captain’s spirits. “We’ll follow you beyond that horizon, all the way to Estalucia and further still! You never grew up with a family, so allow us to try and fill in the gaps.” he said, closing his eyes. “It may be presumptuous for me to make a request this ridiculous... But I’m confident that everyone in this crew would feel the same way.”

Djeeta stared at Sandalphon in a stunned silence. His eyes, which had once been clouded with anger and pain, now beamed with an earnest hope. 

_“...You’ve really changed after all, haven’t you, Sandalphon?”_ she thought, gently picking Sandalphon’s hand off her shoulder and clasping it between hers.

The young woman lowered her head, down from his piercing gaze and chuckled softly. “...You’re right. This entire crew is my family now. I... I hate being alone more than anything else. I wanted to be surrounded with people who cared about me, and for me to return that love tenfold. Even when I first set out adventuring as the leader of a crew, I never could have imagined what it’d become…” she admitted. “...I finally have people who ask me how I’m doing, what I’ve been up to, nag me about my eating habits... Some even look up to me as an older sibling! Out of all the dreams I never thought I’d fulfill this one... It still hurts, knowing this is what I could have had all those years back. But I’m eternally grateful to finally have a chance to be a part of a family...” 

Tears fell down her cheeks as her breath wavered. The emotions she had held at bay for so long finally broke through, and the girl trembled with happiness. “...T-thank you, for believing in me. For being part of my family.” she said in a shaky voice, wiping away her tears with one hand. 

The loneliness she felt would never truly leave her heart. Djeeta’s resentment towards her father leaving her behind all those years would likely stay with her even after reuniting with him. Scars never fully healed, and such pain never went away entirely. 

_“...But things are different now.”_

Her crew believed in her and in her dreams. They may be rowdy and difficult to get on the same page at times, but she wouldn’t trade in her new family for anything in all of the skies. They loved her, and she returned that love a _hundredfold_. Overwhelmed by her emotions, she shot forward and wrapped her arms around Sandalphon, crying quietly into his chest.

The primarch was caught off guard by her actions, and after an initial bout of panic of whether he had said something to upset her, returned her hug gently. Minutes passed before she finally broke out of the embrace, wiping tears away from her face. She looked at Sandalphon with a grateful smile, and he couldn’t help but return it.

“...We’ll reach what lies beyond the horizon together.” Sandalphon declared. “All of us, together. As our captain, it’s your duty to lead us there. We’ll follow your every move right by your side. Because we’re your friends-your _family_.”

“Yes. I _know_ we can reach Estalucia. With the love and support of my crew, I feel ready to handle anything I have to face on this long, winding journey.” she replied, beaming. “And I’ll help all of you reach your dreams too! We all have a wish that feels like it’s just out of reach-but together, we can do _anything_. The Grandcypher’s picked up people from all of the skydoms, from all kinds of backgrounds and cultures... But we’re all united in one thing-we want to make our dreams a reality. And I’m honored you chose to follow me on your paths across this sky. I won’t let you down!”

“You won’t. I know you won’t.” Sandalphon said reassuringly. “...Do you wish to retire to your quarters for the night? You may not sleep easily, but perhaps biding your time among the crew’s company would help.”

“...I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” she replied, grinning. “Oooooh, let’s check out Raduga first! I’m sure Ladiva will be happy to see you, Sandy! I wonder what she’s prepared for tonight…”

“I haven’t had a chance to try her cuisine yet… Very well. I’ll accompany you on your late night dining escapades.” the primarch said, smirking.

Djeeta and Sandalphon disappeared below the deck, highlighting the night sky’s pristine and beautiful ambience in the silence that followed. Alike, yet unalike, the two were ultimately both skyfarers, searching for their dreams far off in the horizon. That wish they held in their hearts united them and the rest of the crew. There would be challenges, of course. Forces that conspire to halt them at every turn. The remnants of the past returning and wreaking havoc. Beings from another dimension whose aims were still yet unknown. Even the very Moon that illuminated the sky at this hour harbored moondwellers who had heinous aims for the people of the sky. And yet, the two of them were confident in their ability to overcome all of them.

After all, they had each other. Together, they were strong. Together, they were capable. Together, they were a family.

...Perhaps what lies beyond the horizon isn’t so out of reach after all.


End file.
